Two Potters?
by Kimboolinaa
Summary: Hey! I'm the girl who wasn't predicted! :: Meet Rosalie Lily Potter, as she goes back to Hogwarts for her 6th year with all her mates. And her brother, the Boy Who Lived
1. Meet

**Okay, Yes, I know, another Draco/OC, but I enjoy writing these! Please Read&Review! Oh and this first kind of chapters are more of just flashbacks on the train (just starting 6th Year) so it'll update you. Oh, and Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't go to search for Horcruxes, but MoldyVoldy's still on the loose. I also warn you, some flashbacks might not be that nice. Oh, and a question. Did Lily Evans play quidditch?**

I sat on the train, with my head against the window. It was my 6th year at Hogwarts School Oh Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was so worried for Harry. When we were young, everything was so different, we were so innocent.

_31 October, 1981_

_James Potter sat in the living room of his home. He smiled as his wife, Lily Evans, took their twin children upstairs to bed. Harry James Potter and Rosalie Lily Potter were complete opposites. Harr had black, messy hair and green eyes, and Rosalie had blonde, straight hair and blue eyes. No-one knows how they turned out to be this different, but many beleive that it was their destiny. As Lily was putting the children into the crib, she heard the gate creak open. She quickly ran to the window, and gasped as she saw a figure, cloaked in black, walking - Okay, gliding - up the path._

_"James!" she shouted, "he has come!"_

_Her husband got up and watched in horror as the figure blasted the door off it's hinges._

_"Where is the boy?"_

_The figure did not know about Harry's twin. She was never predicted to have been born._

_"Leave them alone!" James Potter shouted, realising he had left his wand on the sofa._

_He knew what was going to happen before it did. He saw the mouth move, and the green light flash._

_As Lily was still, upstairs, she only heard the muffled thud of her husband's body falling, but she knew what had happened. She stood, her body covering the twins, as she prepared herself for her fate._

_As the figure blasted down the second door, he stopped as he saw Lily, guarding her children._

_"Move!" he commanded._

_"No! Take me instead!" _

_He had no patience with the woman infront of him._

_"Avada Kedvra."_

_As he stepped over the red heads body, he saw the most extraordinary sight._

_"Two Potter twins. How intresting..." he mused._

_He held his wand up infront of the boy. _

_"The girl can't do anything, she was never predicted..."_

_As the green light flashed, the figure was surprised as the light flashed in his face. From that day on, the Dark Matter never took anything for granted._

I looked up as I saw my twin Harry come into the compartment.

" 'Mione, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Blaise will be coming in a minute," He told me.

I grinned. It was proberley the strangest thing in the world. I was put in Slytherin, with Draco and Blaise. Harry was put in Gryffindor, with Ron, 'Mione and Ginny.

Now, your proberley thinking, WHAT THE HELL! POTTER TWINS FRIENDS WITH SLYTHERINS! NO WAY!

If you are, all I can say is, don't jump to concluesions! I remember when we first met Draco and Blaise...

_19 December, 1986_

_We were 5 years old. Harry and I decided to escape form the Dursleys. We held hands and skipped down the road, and into town. We held hands and skipped a LOT then. We ran into two kids our age, a platinum blonde haired boy, and a tanned black haired boy._

_"Hi!" I said, I was always the brave one._

_"Hello," the blonde boy said._

_He was looking at me up and down, which made Harry go all protective. Even though he knew that I could protect myself. Which was a bit unfair._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked._

_"Draco Malfoy, and this is my friend, Blaise Zabini."_

_Draco looked a bit stuck up to be honest. Blaise was very quite, and occasionaly looked at us, but the rest of the time, he looked at the floor._

_"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my twin, Rosalie Potter."_

_I smiled at both boys, as I saw them go into shock._

_"THE Potter twins?" Blaise gasped._

_"Oh my Merlin!" Draco exclaimed._

_I looked at Harry, who looked at me._

_"Can you do magic?" Draco whispered._

_Harry and Blaise's eyes widened._

_"Yes! I thought I was going insane!" I squealed._

_"Wow! I can't beleive I'm actually meeting you! My dad doesn't like you, you see, but I think you sound reeeaallyyy COOL!"_

_We all walked towards the park, and did this pretty much everyday. It was fun, but one day, everything changed._

_We were 10, and preparing to go to Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise offered to help us celebrate our 11th birthday. We had packed all our clothes, and left the trunks in our room. Today was going to be fab! I used to be all girly when I was younger, but as I grew, and changed slightly (my blonde hair being more wavey, my eyes a brighter blue, and I was starting to get a figure Quelle Surprise!) I started to be more into converse trainers, jeans, and overall... trainers! We walked to the park (no longer holding hands and skipping, thank merlin!) and ran over to Blaise and Draco._

_"Hey Harry! Rosa!"_

_"Drake! Blaise!"_

_"Long time no see!"_

_"Happy Birthday, you two!"_

_"Thanks!" we both said._

_We all burst out laughing, and went to our special tree in the park._

_"Now, we know you two didn't want a big fuss," Blaise said, always the sensible one._

_"But we got you something anyway!" Draco said, smirking as normal._

_We sat down and they passed us our gifts. I let Harry open his first, since he was the eldest, and less patient. They got him three things. A photo frame, with a moving photo of us, when we first met Narcissa (who was very kind and not speaking to Lucius, as she did not agree with his ways, AND was VERY happy that Draco and Blaise were friends with 'The Potter Twins') and she watched over us as we all dived bombed into the pool and soaked her. She was a good sport, she just burst out laughing, especially when she saw that Harry's trunks had managed to float to the other end of the pool! Another present was a set of red quills, with Harry's name engraved in gold ink, as they knew for certain that Harry was going to be a Gryffindor. The final present was a book, which had his name in gold on the front (it was red AGAIN!) and it could be used to communicate with one another. It was kind of like a notebook, but if you wrote in it, the message would send to whoever you wanted it to, providing that they had a notebook too._

_"Thanks guys! They're amazing!"_

_Everyone turned to me, as I picked up my first present and tore off the paper (Yes, I had let Harry go first because I was more patient, but I mean, come on, I wanna know what I had got!). It was another photo frame, but this time with a different moving photo. It was taken by Narcissa, when we were having a snowball fight at Andromeda's house. The sisters had gotten closer after Cissy fell out with Lucius. We were having a snowball fight, Potters against, and I quote, 'the best EVER snowballer's'. Yeah right! We took 'em down good 'n proper! It was of the shot were Harry was throwing a snowball in Blaise's face, and I was sitting on top of Draco, shoving snow down his VERY expensive jacket. That was very funny._

_"Nice choice!" I said commenting on the picture._

_"Blaise choose it..." Draco muttered looking embarresed._

_I looked Blaise and chuckled._

_The next present was a set of green quills, with my name engraved in silver ink. They were sure, and so was Harry, that I was going to be in Slytherin. As you can see, we talked about Hogwarts a LOT. The final present was a notebook (the same type as Harry's) but in green, and my name was in silver. I grinned at the boys._

_"Thanks guys! They are really cool!"_

_We got up to walk back to the Dursley's house (where we wouldn't be missed). Harry and Blaise walked ahead, talking about quidditch, and Blaise was trying his best to explain to Harry how to play the game. I already knew, as I read up on it in Andromeda's library. I walked behind with Draco, who was looking blank._

_"Earth to Draco? Hello, anybody home? I know you have a small brain but surely you can at least concentrate on where your going!" I said as I watched him walk into a lampost._

_I burst out laughing. He shook his head, and rubbed his forhead._

_"Think that's funny do you? I hope it didn't mess up my hair!"_

_I sighed. That boy and his hair. It was surreal._

_"Oh! I just remembered! I got you something else," he said, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a little box. It looked like it came from a jewelers, and I was guessing it was something he didn't want to give me infront of the others._

_"Open it!"_

_I opened it and gasped. It was a silver necklace, which had a heart pendant on it, engraved with the letters RL (Rosalie Lily) in gold. It was beautiful._

_"Ohmigosh! Thank you Draco!" I said and pounced on him hugging him._

_I let go of him when he started to clear his throat._

_"Turn around," he said. I turned around as he placed the necklace around my neck._

_"Thanks!" I said, tucking the pendant under my t-shirt._

_"No probs," he said, as we started to run to catch up with Harry and Blaise._

As our five best mates walked into the compartment, we all grinned at each other. Blaise and Draco were staying with Cissy, at Andromeda's place, Harry and I stayed at Grimmauld Place, and Ron, Ginny and ' Mione stayed at the burrow.

"Rosa! Harry!" Blaise said grinning, showing off his handsome Italian features.

"Hey guys!" Ginny said.

"Hi!" Hermione squeaked. She was always nervous around Blaise as she fancied the pants off him, and Ginny and I used this to our advantage.

"Hello..." Ron said, sticking his head out the compartment, looking for the trolly.

"Hey..." Draco said, sitting down and looking anxious.

I don't know why he was looking like that, but I was sure he would lighten up a bit.

As the train set off, we all prepared for our 6th year back at Hogwarts...

**Hope you liked it, I seem to be enjoying this stry a LOT more than the rest! REVIEW PLEASE! And what do you think...**

**1)Was wrong with Draco at the end?**

**2)Did I make the character sound alright?**

**3)What big things do you think will happen (apart from the Half-Blood Prince book)?**

**4)What should happen in the next couple of chapters?**

**Thanks! REVIEWWWWWW!**


	2. Onto The Train

**Next chapter, and we are in the Great Hall, by the way :) Read & Review Oooh! And the half-blood prince book isn't going to happen, soo don't be surprised if something random pops up! Oh, and Ginny is now in the same year as the 'gang'...**

I sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise infront of me, and Draco on my right.

"Right! Welcome back all, to Hogwarts! This is sure to be a good year!" Professor Dumbledore said, his voice booming.

He nodded to Filch, who was at the door, and he opened them. Professor McGonagall came marching in with a gaggle of 1st years behind her. They were all whispering and staring in awe at the size of the place. I can remember my first time on the train...

_6th September 1991_

_When we were on the train, the only compartment left had a red headed boy sitting in there, with another red long haired girl. I knocked on the door, and slid it open._

_"Erm... Hello, can we join you, there isn't any compartments left..."_

_"Sure!" the girl said, before the boy could say anything._

_"Thanks!" I replied._

_I sat down across from her, with Harry on my left (infront of the boy) and Draco and Blaise on my right. They were squishing me, but I was guessing they didn't want to sit next to new people without trying to get to know them._

_"I'm Rosalie," I said, trying to make conversation, and to break the silence._

_"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley,"_

_She nudged the boy next to her._

_"Ron Weasley..."_

_I nudged Draco._

_"Draco Malfoy."_

_I saw Ron frown._

_"Blaise Zabini." _

_Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood a gasping girl with wild, frizzy curly brown hair._

_"Sorry to distrurbe you but, have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost his."_

_"No, but sit with us!" Ginny said, grinning._

_"I'm Hermione Granger," she said looking at us all._

_"Hey, mate, you never said who you were," Ron asked Harry._

_"I'm-"_

_"Holy crickets! Your Harry Potter!" Hermione gasped._

_Everyone froze, and I sighed._

_"And your Rosalie Potter!"_

_I looked at her wide eyed._

_"People know who I am?"_

_"Yes! Harry is not the only one who's famous! Your a role model for girls!"_

_My mouth hung open like a fish._

_"Shut your mouth, you don't want to swallow a nargle!" Draco whispered in my ear._

_He made me jump, and he started chuckling. I hit him round the head._

_Eventually, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron got talking about Quidditch. I looked at the two girls and rolled my eyes. _

_"Boys, eh?" I said._

_Ginny nodded._

_"I have 6 brothers. Feel my pain."_

_"Oh, I feel it. Although, Harry ain't that bad, apart from when he's trying to be protective, when he knows I can kick butt better than him. I suppose that's what elder siblings do, right?"_

_Hermione sat there quietly._

_"What's up Hermione?"_

_She looked at Ginny and I, biting her lip._

_"I am a muggleborn, and... I was afraid that none of you would like me. I mean, you and Harry are half-bloods, but Zabini's, Weasley's and Malfoy's?" _

_"Hey, Draco and Blaise are actually really nice!"_

_"My brother may be a pain up the backside, but I'm alright!"_

_Hermione grinned at us._

_"Thanks, I was just worried y'know, that I would get teased."_

_"I was worried that I would be in Harry's shadow."_

_"I was worried that people would mistake me for a normal Weasley. But trust me. I have hidden talents," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows._

_That set us off laughing. Which made the boys look at us weird._

After all the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall stood at the front, smiling.

"This year, we have a student who has come all the way from Beauxbatons! She will be joining the 6th years. Welcome, Miss Lucy Jackson!"

Through the doors walked, a absolutley beautiful girl, with light brown hair down to her waist, wearing a plain uniform (with the shirt hanging out and the skirt slightly higher above the knee, like all other girls). She was showed to the stool at the front of the great hall, and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Well, you certainly have a cunning side, but you would be good in any of the houses. You are pretty brave, quite intelligent and very independent. Sly as well, so, where shall I put you, eh? I know... SLYTHERIN!"

The whole of the Slytherin table cheered, there were some wolfwhistles as well, as McGonagall waved her wand, and Lucy Jackson's uniform now had the Slytherin crest and tie added to it. The girl girl came and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. Right next to me.

Dumbledore began his annual speech, and the new girl whispered to me.

"Hi, erm, i'm Lucy, I hope you don't mind me just sitting here, you were the only one who wasn't clapping and cheering really loudly. You looked normal."

"Well, I'm not that entirely normal, but you made a good choice to sit here, i'm better than some others! Rosalie Potter," I whispered.

"Wow! Nice to meet you!" she said.

I smiled at her, she was certainly not all starstruck.

When Dumbledore finished his speech, he clapped his hands, and a feast appeared.

"Right, Lucy, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. I'll introduce you to the rest later."

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello..." Draco said in his normal mysterious way.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Blaise said before stuffing a bread roll in his mouth.

"Boys," I said to Lucy.

She chuckled and said, " I wouldn't know, I have 4 sisters, so I can only say, girls, eh?"

We both laughed. She seemed nice, and I couldn't help noticing most of the girls staring at her in jeleousy, and the boys staring gob smacked. I looked over at Harry, who was talking to Ginny, as they had just started dating at the end of last year. I looked at Hermione, who was looking at Blaise's back in a daze. I giggled under my breath. She had it baaaddd! Ron however, was speaking to Dean, and his eyes kept on flickering back to Lucy. Hmm... I will have to ask Harry about that.

oOoOo

I met my brother outside of the Great hall, and introduced Lucy to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Harry Potter, my brother, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, who aren't twins and brightest witch of our age, Hermione Granger."

They all said hello's and hi's and we all started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. I was talking to Ginny about Quidditch, as I was Slytherin Quidditch captain this year! Woop woop! Harry was Gryffindor captain again, so we had a bit of healthy sibling rivalry going on.

"Hey, do you know when the try-outs this year are?" I asked her.

"The... 16th of October I think," she replied.

"Okay, that gives me enough time to spy on all the hopefull's and to see if they are ready to face my wrath."

Ginny looked at me. Y'know that look that just says, 'you're COMPLETLEY mad'. Yeah, that one. I smiled at her and she just smiled back and shook her head. We arrived outside the Gryffindor common room, to be met by Pansy Parkinson and her cronies. She stood, hands on hips, pouting and looking around. Surprise, surprise, she was looking for me.

"Aah, there you are Potter." she sniffed looking down her nose at me.

"Hello, Parkinson."

She looked at Lucy.

"Hey, new girl. Just thought i'd let you know that these... _things_ that you are hanging around with are all scum. Apart from you, Drakie, and Blaise. You're from Beauxbatons! You should have better taste in people."

I literally growled at Pansy.

"See what I mean! Animals!"

Her and her followers chuckled.

Harry had to grab my arm before I knocked some sense into her.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should treat people like that. They are much nicer than you will ever be." Lucy said.

"And Pansy, stop stalking Blaise and me, we've told you to get lost so many times but you never listen!"

"I don't stalk! We just happen to be walking the same way!"

"Every single day? Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you slep at night Pansy." I said.

She glared at me.

"If you don't mind, i'd rather NOT have your ugly pug face looking at me. Laters Harry, Ron. Ginny, 'Mione."

And with that I flounced off, with Lucy, Draco and Blaise hot on my tail.

As soon as we were round the corner and away from Pansy, I slowed down.

"Urgh! That toad! Why does she always pick on me! I could slap her silly, y'know. Slap her soooo hard, she won't know what has hit her. Well she will, my hand, but that's not the point. Why am I rambling? Oh great, now I am talking to myself!"

I shook my head as we arrived at the common room.

"Password?" The portrait of Salazar Slytherin said.

"Counterproductive!" We choursed.

The door flew open, and I walked towards the girls dorm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow... in fact I will talk to you in a bit. Bye!" I said, dragging Lucy up the stairs with me.

oOoOo

After we had got changed into our green pj's (mine a green night dress, Lucy's green shorts and tanktop), we sat on my bed, and I bought out my notebook.

"We will have to get you one of these," I said.

"Marshland," I whispered, and my notebook opened.

It did that so no-one could get in with out me realizing. It would also vibrate when you got a message.

I started to write.

_Rosa&LucyLou: Hey guys_

_Blaise'in: Hey, Drake's in the shower, he'll be out in a minute._

_Mia-Bella: Hellooo. Ohmigosh. Ginny is doing my head in. She won't stop going on about HIM._

_GinAndRum: I can't help it! You need to speak to him!_

_Blaise'in: Who is this HIM, 'Mia?_

_Rosa&LucyLou: Girl stuff._

_Drake: Ah, but I know..._

_HazzaPotty: Same._

_Mia-Bella: Well THANKS A LOT GUYS!_

_GinAndRum: She's gone off in a huffy mood now._

_HazzaPotty: Oops, sorry 'Mione._

_Drake: Same._

_Blaise'in: Now I feel REALLY left out!_

_WeasleyNo.5: Not exactly, 'cuz i dunno wht they r on about as wel_

_Mia-Bella: Ugh! Check your spelling Ron! And I forgive you boys, and Blaise, they ACCIDENTLY found out. I'm sure you will find out soon enough. I can't be bothered to tell Ronald, he doesn't listen anyway._

_WeasleyNo.5:That's just plain rude!_

_GinAndRum:I'm just going to have a nice girl talk with 'Mione now. See you guys tomorrow._

_Mia-Bella: Oh no... Save me people!_

_Rosa&LucyLou: I feel for you 'Mione, but somebody has to do it! Bye, have fun :D_

_Mia-Bella: That's cruel Rosa..._

_Rosa&LucyLou: I know, but that is why I'm in Slytherin :D_

_Mia-Bella: Grrrr..._

_Drake: Bye_

_Blaise'in: I need to know!_

_WeasleyNo.5: I'm going to bed._

_HazzaPotty: To be honest Ron, no-one cares._

_WeasleyNo.5: Oh, THANKS mate._

_HazzaPotty: No probs._

_Drake: Your sis is rubbing off on you :D_

_HazzaPotty: I know :D_

_*Mia-Bella, GinAndRum, WeasleyNo.5 and Blaise'in have signed out*_

_Rosa&LucyLou: DON'T TELL BLAISE 'BOUT 'MIONE!_

_Drake: I'm not gunna!_

_HazzaPotty: My lips are sealed._

_Rosa&LucyLou: Good, and we need to get Lucy one of these. It'll be slightly easier._

_Drake: I'll get my mum to get another._

_HazzaPotty: Okay, night guys._

_Drake: Same, peace..._

_Rosa&LucyLou: Over and out :D_

_*Drake, HazzaPotty and Rosa&LucyLou have signed out*_

I looked at Lucy, who was grinning.

"Who's this _him _then?"

I had to make her pinky swear not to tell anyone. And then I told her all about 'Mione and Blaise...

**Review please! Oh and I hope you liked it.**

**1) Any exciting events you can think of? I can think of 2 and a half, so imaa add them in...**

**2) Do you like the note book names?**

**3)Who is on the Slytherin Portrait?**

**Thanks guys :D ... And Press the button that says ****Review****, you know you want to :D**


	3. Black Lacey Knickers

**Chapter 3! I hope you don't mind but I have moved time forward a little bit. It's now the 17th October, the day after the Quidditch tryouts. You'll find out about the teams after. Enjoy! And Review!**

I sat the table in the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, and I was one of the first up. As normal. Although the Quidditch tryouts had tired me out, I had gotten myself a good team. We were going to practice tomorrow, as our first big match was against the Ravenclaws, who I have to say, weren't that bad. I felt a little vibration on the table, and I realized it was my book.

_LuLiCeLa:Where are you?_

_Rosa:At the breakfast table._

_LuLiCeLa:ALREADY? Wow, you really are quite extaordinary sometimes, you know. It's 9 o' clock, and I only just got out of bed!_

_Rosa:I couldn't sleep._

_LuLiCeLa: Again? Man... this is pretty bad._

_Rosa: It'll get better after the final war._

_LuLiCeLa: I hope so._

Just then, Draco walked into the hall.

"Hey, earlybird," he said.

"Morning..." I said.

"Why are you always up so early?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it's due to the fact I can't get to sleep."

"Ohh...Is it that time of month?"

"What?"

"Are you PMSing?"

"WHAT! Why in the name of Merlin, would I be PMSing?"

"You seemed snappy, so I..."

"Ohmigosh!" I squealed. "Is that the impression I give out?"

"No! No, it's just-"

"Man... I really need to try and get more sleep..."

I looked up to see Draco staring at me.

"What?" I said.

He shook his head and looked away, smirking that signuature smirk.

"Don't Malfoy smirk me! What?" I was starting toget a little bit crazy now.

He started laughing.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't tell me what's soooo funny you can't tell me, so help me I will-"

"You will what, Miss Potter?" Professor Snape, head of Potions, and Head of my house snapped.

"Nothing Professor."

"Hmm...Very well, but next time, do try and keep your rants to a minimum sound level, I could hear you from the corridor."

"Sorry Professor..."

I really think Snape hates me. Snape twirled and walked off, in a very poncy... is that the right word? Can someone walk poncily? Is that even a word? I give up. He walked in a very... UPTIGHT manner. That's it. Draco just sat, trying not to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and sighed. Boys.

oOoOo

As we left the Great Hall, the eight of us gathered outside.

"Well. I'm going to get some extra Quidditch practice, you coming Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah sure."

The two boys walked off.

"Ginny... how can I put this in a nice way? I think I might be falling for your brother..." Lucy said.

Ginny started laughing, and then stopped when she realised Lucy was serious.

"How can you like someone like that? He's a-a-a greedy buffon!" Ginny exclaimed.

"To be honest Gin," Lucy said, all of us wincing as we heard Ron burp from the end of the corridor, "I have no Idea..."

"Well, I'm off to the library!" 'Mione said, clutching her books to her chest, and walking off.

"Go after her Blaise! Ask her to the Christmas Dance!" Draco urged.

Blaise sighed. Fortunately for Hermione, he liked her back.

"I don't think she will say yes, I mean-"

"Just go for Merlin's sake Blaise! You both fancy the pants of each other! Ask her already!" I said, slapping my hand over my mouth when I realised what I had just said.

Blaise's face lit up.

"Really? I'm gonna go ask her now! Thanks Rosa!"

We all watched him run towards the library.

"Ooops." I said.

"Understatment!" Ginny laughed.

"Women, eh?"

I slapped Draco on the arm for that.

"Come on Luce, we need to sort out this issue with my brother and you."

Lucy and Ginny walked off, arm in arm.

That left me and Draco.

"Fancy going for a walk?" he said.

"Sure, why not."

We walked out onto the grounds and sat underneath a huge oak tree.

"Reminds me of our old tree, this does..."

"I know, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Sooo...hows your love life?" Draco asked.

"Random question, but to be fair, not really much has happened in my love life since I broke up with Nott in 2nd Year... what about you?"

"Pretty much the same, but I do like this girl."

"Oh. spill!"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you her name, but I want to ask her to the Dance, but I don't think she will want to go with me."

"I'm sure you just need to ask her, afterall, you might get a big surprise."

He looked at me for a moment.

"Aren't you going to pressure me into telling you who the girl is?"

"No, that's Ginny, your mistaking me for. I'm sure that you will tell me whenever you feel it is right."

He smiled at me, and it made me feel strange. I smiled back, and went on to talk about Lucy's weird love for Weasley No. 5...

oOoOo

_I was in a dark room, and I was all alone. I kept hearing these voices._

_"Kill her..."_

_"Evil little scumbag..."_

_"The girl who wasn't predicted... a nobody..."_

_All of a sudden, a bright green light flashed, and I saw all of my friends dead body's on the floor. I woke up screaming._

I had to take deep breaths, I was sweating a little bit as well.

I reached for my note book.

_RosaLily: Anyone awake?_

At first, I though everyone was a sleep, but then I got a reply.

_Drake: What's up Rosa?_

_RosaLily: Nightmare..._

_Drake: Tell ya' what, come down to the common room, i'll be there in a minute._

_RosaLily: Okay..._

I tiptoed down to the common room, taking my notebook and quill with me, clutching them to my chest. It was pretty cold in the dungeon so I had no idea why I was wearing a green tank top and long green pj' bottoms. With red dots all over them. Draco was already there when I got down. He was wearing trakie' bottoms, and a t-shirt, with his hair all over the place. It looked pretty sexy... ARGHH! WHY AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND! FREAKING OUT!

"Hey Rosa, how about you sleep in the boys dorm? You can have me and Blaise there to comfort you..."

I looked at him for a moment.

"Erm, okay then."

He held out his hand, and I took it, as he waved him wand (which he produced out of no-where, might I add) and cast a spell on the stairs.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"It's like the spell cast on the girls stairs. If a boy tries to get up them, the turn into a ramp. But on these stairs, you get thrown across the common room. Witnessed that before. Not a pretty sight."

We started to walk up the stairs.

"And you would know that spell because..." I said with a smirk on my face.

"OH MERLIN! No Rosa! It was Nott, last year. He figured it out. Dirty little-"

"Shh! You'll wake up the others!"

I looked at the people in his dorm. Blaise, Theo Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and some other random boy. He walked over to his bed and patted the space next to him.

"You can sit down, y'know. You should know I don't bite."

I put my notebook and quill on his bedside table, and sat next to him, hugging my knees.

"Tell me about your nightmare."

"Well...there was these voices, calling me scum, and the girl who wasn't predicted. One even said to kill me. Then there was a green light... and everyone I loved was dead. All my friends, your mum, Andromeda, the Weasley's, even my parents were there. It was horrible..."

As I said this, I started to rock faster, and I could feel the tears running down my face. I sniffed, as Draco put his arm around me. That's about the time I fell asleep...

oOoOoBLAISE'S POVoOoOo

I woke up to vibrating next to my ear. I was having weird dreams. Well, they were nice, they included Hermione, and me, and... I don't want to go into details, but anyway. I rubbed my eyes, and looked over to where the noise was coming from. _Rosa's Diary?_ Why in Merlin's saggy ear lobes was her diary in here. I looked over to Draco and gasped. Draco was lying, with on arm above his head, the other arm around Rosa, who was curled up in a ball, head on his chest. Oh. This was priceless. I picked up my diary which was now vibrating to. I was going to have some fun...

_LuLiCeLa: WHERE IS ROSA?_

_LuLiCeLa: Okay, NOW I'M FREAKING OUT! WHERE IS SHE?_

_LuLiCeLa: WHY IS NO-ONE ANSWERING!_

_Blase'in: Proberley because they are still asleep. Oh, and Rosa is in Draco's bed._

_HazzaPotty: WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN!_

_LuLiCeLa: Speechless... I always thought they suited but..._

_Gin: OMG!_

_Mia-Bella: Flippin' heck!_

_Blaise'in: NOT IN THAT WAY! CALM DOWN PEOPLE! Jeez... BTW, do you know this thing has a camera, i'll take a picture of them._

I quickly snapped a picture of them, and then sent it to the others.

_Gin: AWWWW!_

_LuLiCeLa: AWWWWWWWW!_

_Mia-Bella: !_

_HazzaPotty: Hmmm..._

_Blaise'in: Look, i'll wake him up now. I'm sure there is a completley rational explaination for this._

_Gin: Look, Mia, the man has brains!_

_Mia-Bella: Shut up! I'm going to throw Bathilda Bagshot at you!_

_Gin: Oooh, i'm scared._

_Blaise'in: How can you throw Bathilda Bagshot? I thought she was dead._

_Gin: I was mistaken. He has no brains._

_Mia-Bella: The Hogwarts: A History book. Idiot._

_Blaise'in:HEY! I'm no idiot!_

_Mia-Bella: Oh yes you are._

_HazzaPotty: No offence, but could you to love birds leave the arguing for later, I really want to know what happened to my sister._

_Mia-Bella: Soz Harry._

_Blaise'in: Sir Yes Sir!_

_Gin: MIA USED SLANG!_

_Mia-Bella: LOL :D_

I went over to Drake's bed and shook him.

"Drake, mate, WAKE UP!"

"Hrrrumphhttsht."

I pushed him out of the bed.

"Hey!"

Then he saw my look. You know. The 'what's been goin' on hereeeeeeeeee then' look.

"She had a nightmare."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Try explaing that to Harry."

Drake groaned and picked up his notebook.

oOoOoBACK TO ROSALIE'S POVoOoOo

I woke up when something rustled beside me. I groaned and rolled over, onto my stomach, opening my eyes. Then I remembered I was in the boys dorm.

"Nice knickers, Rosa," Blaise said.

I whirled around and sat up, blushing.

"Ginny bought me them for my birthday! She wouldn't stop moaning because I didn't wear them! I told her I was wearing them at night, she made me wear them! I can't wear them during the day, they give me a wedgie!"

The boys winced and then laughed.

"Nice..."

I realised my notebook was vibrating. I picked it up and read the conversation.

_RosaLily: BLAISE! YOU SO DID NOT TAKE A PICTURE!_

_HazzaPotty: Never mind, why were you there inthe first place?_

_RosaLily: I had a nightmare, y'know, I have had them before at Grimmauld Place, and Draco was the only one awake, so he invited me up here, told him about my nightmare, started crying and then fell asleep._

_HazzaPotty: Oooooohhhh... thats alright then. Drake, your off the hook._

_Drake: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!_

_HazzaPotty: For now..._

_Drake: ..._

_Blaise'in: Sooo Ginny, why did you buy Rosa black lacey knickers?_

_HazzaPotty: !_

_Gin:Oh, because she really needed some new underwear, so I bought her the sexiest pair I could find, and wouldn't stop bugging her until she wore them. Guess it worked._

_HazzaPotty: You bought my sister sexy underwear!_

_Gin: SHE NEEDED NEW UNDERWEAR OKAY!_

_RosaLily: I'm coming up to the girls dorm now Luce._

_LuLiCeLa: Okayy_

Curse Ginny and her black lacey knickers!

**Enjoy! I'm loving Jessie J ft. B.o.B - Price Tag :) Anywhooo, hope you liked it, REVIEW at least 10 reviews, pretty please :) I will love you guys forever if you review :D**


	4. Detention!

**MY COMPUTER BOST! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MAN, I can't get enough of this story. And neither can Aimee Gee (!) who reviewd like, 5 times. Man. Anywho...Back to the story, oh and thanks to all who reviewed. I will use your advice wisely... (*cough cough*) Oh! **

**I forgot to put a discliamer so : I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, HOWEVER I DO OWN LULICELA AND ROSALIE LILY POTTER. AND I ALSO OWN THE NAME HAZZA POTTY! F&A 3 :D**

As soon as I had escaped questioning from Lucy, Harry, Mia, Gin, Blaise and Ron (I really don't know how he found out but he keeps giving me the evil eye. Unless his face is permanently stuck like that, I suggest he stops before I give him what he deserves, a good slap.), I went down to the Quidditch pitch. My team consisted of Me (Duh, Beater), Drake (Seeker), Blaise (Keeper), Nott (GRRRR, Chaser), Flint (GRRRR, Chaser), Joseph Cross (New boy, Chaser) and last but not least... LUCY! My other beater. I have to admit, I was in shock when she tryed out. Still, the best is always kept 'till last!

I flew up to the middle of the pitch, and waited for my team to arrive. Lucy arrived first, literally bubbling with excitment. Drake and Blaise arrived next, Drake avoiding eye contact with me, and Blaise grinning ever time I looked in his direction. Nott and Flint arrived next. Trying to flirt, and 'act cool', still it was worth the fact Nott nearly fell off of his broom because he was watching Lucy and myself having races, from one side of the field, to the other. Cross arrived last. He was the only 5th year on the team, and looked nervous. I did warn him not to take any advice from Flint and Nott, and then he'd be alright, but he's a boy. And boys NEVER listen to girls, do they?

"Right, lets just do a couple of circuits first, get ourselves warmed up and then-"

"We strip 'cuz it's getting to warm."

I was ready to hit him with a bludger. Seriously. I gave him the evils.

"Nott, shut up. I didn't put you on the team so you could have a joke. I put you on because unfortunately, you were one of the best chasers. So, if you want to keep your position, I suggest you shut up. I could easily find someone to replace you."

"Yeah, who?"

"Well, let me see. We have Sebastian Farye, he's pretty good, but he wasn't here on the day of the tryouts. Alexander Martins, he is good too. Just needs to be a little faster. Har-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll shut up."

"Finally."

"If you go out on a date with me."

That is when I flew down, picked up a bludger, and aimed for his head. Fortunately, I have a good shot.

"Rosa-"

"I don't care if i get detentions. If he ever mentions something like that again, or even tries to make a move on me he won't be so lucky."

Joseph and Flint took him to Madam Pomfrey. I flew down to the ground and released the other bludger. I was just hitting it every time it came back to me. Letting my anger flow out.

"Stupid Nott. Stupid Idiot Nott. Stupid STUPID PERSON!"

I heard footsteps behind me. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Potter, if you would like to follow me."

I said goodbye to the others, and followed the Professor.

We went up to his office (the password today was Curly Wurly), and he told me to take a seat.

"Now, Miss Potter. Mr Nott has cracked his skull. I know you did hit him with a bludger, Mr Flint told me. Now, may I ask why?"

"Because, Professor Dumbledore, when we were in 2nd year, we were playing quidditch, when he aimed a bludger at my head, and told me that he didn't want to date me anymore. He didn't miss, and I was in St. Mungo's for a couple of weeks. We never spoke of it again. Just then, I said that we were going to do some laps, get warmed up. Then he told me we were all going to strip, because it was getting warm. I told him to shut up and he was like yeah, okay. So I said finally. Then he said, I will shut up, but only if you go on a date with me. Then I hit the bludger at his head. He deserved it Professor, it was karma. He did it to me so something happened to him. It came back and bit him on the backside. He really was getting on my nerves. Showing off. Psht, who does he think he is?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid, Miss Potter, as you know, this cannot go by unpunishable. You will have 50 house points taken away, 2 weeks detention, and a supervisor watching your practises until we think you are capable of behaving when you are practising."

"So, in otherwords, I lost points, got detention, and have someone watching me until they think I can behave?"

"Correct Miss Potter."

I sighed. "Fine. But he deserved it."

"You have your mothers temper Miss Potter."

"So I've been told."

"And your fathers arrogance."

I snorted. "It's Harry who is the spitting image of both. I have blonde hair. Where exactly did that come from? I suppose I do have mums eyes though. Not much of dad. Just him personality really. And his last name."

"So true Miss Potter."

I smiled at Dumbledore.

"When will I be having detention?"

"This Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thurday, and the same next week."

"Okay."

"You also have your mums common sense, and your dads troublemaking side."

"I reckon the trouble making came from both sir."

He let me out, and I went to the Great Hall for lunch.

oOoOo

"ROSA! Where have you been? Draco told me about Nott, he's such a-"

"Harry, shut up. Everyones staring. I'll talk to you later."

"Ughh... Fine."

I watched him walk to the Gryffindor table, before I walked to the Slytherin table where I was given some dirty looks. Psht. Like they didn't want to do that to Nott everyday too.

Lucy and Blaise sat at the table, but Drake wasn't there.

"Where's Drake?" I said when I reached them.

"No idea," Lucy said.

"Think he's in his bed, said something abput wanting to be alone."

"Ooh..."

"So, what's your punishment?"

"Lost 50 points, 8 days detention, and someone watching us while we do our quidditch practice."

"Not that bad then."

"Suppose not."

"What's up, Rosa?"

"Nothing..."

Well, all I could think of was the fact I hadn't had a date for 4 years. So who was I going to go to the Chrimo dance with? Flip me, no-one would ask me now I knocked out a boy with a bludger! DAMN! I was so stupid sometimes!

oOoOo

I was in my room, singing and reading. Lucy was talking to Ron (who she was going to the dance with).

"We are paying with love tonight. It's not about the money, money, money; we don't need your money, money, money; we just wanna make the world dance; forget about the price tag; ain't about the, ha, ch-ching, ch-ching; it ain't about the, yeaah, ba-bling, ba-bling, wanna make the world dance; forget about the price tag..." **(1)**

Suddenly, I stopped and jumped as my notebook vibrated.

_Luuccyyy: SHUT UP ROSALIE LILY POTTER! YOU HAVE A REALLY GOOD VOICE BUT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION HERE!_

_MissTrouble: Soz._

_Luuccyyy: What's up? You seem REALLY quite._

_MissTrouble: Nothing..._

_Luuccyyy: I won't bother you. Are you coming to the Hogsmeade trip in two weeks?_

_MissTrouble: No point. I havent got a date._

_Luuccyyy: So?_

_MissTrouble:..._

_Luuccyyy: That's what's bothering you isn't it?_

_MissTrouble:Well..._

_Luuccyyy:That's it, i'm finding you a date._

_MissTrouble: No, I don't want to go. I'd rather go on my own._

_Luuccyyy: Fine..._

_MissTrouble: Why the hell are we talking to each other like this when we are in the same room?_

_Luuccyyy: No idea..._

Then we both burst out laughing.

That's girls for you...

Then my notebook vibrated again.

_Drake: Hey Rosa, Blaise told me what your punishments were._

_MissTrouble: Yup... not that bad. How come you weren't at lunch?_

_Drake:Thinking._

_MissTrouble: You wanna talk?_

_Drake:I'm okay now._

_MissTrouble: Sooooo... you asked the girl to the dance yet?_

_Drake: No, I will do it now._

_MissTrouble: Oh, okay. teel me when you've asked her._

_Drake: Will you go to the dance with me Rosa?_

I stopped breathing for a minute. ME? Out of all of the girls in the school! OMG! ARGHH! I started to get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

_Drake: Rosa? Darn it. I knew I should of asked you face-to-face..._

_MissTrouble: No, i'm here. And yes, I would love to :D_

_Drake: Well, that's alright then :D_

_MissTrouble: :D_

_Drake: I'll talk to you later, yeah?_

_MissTrouble: Yeah._

I immediately opened a new conversation.

_MissTrouble: Girls, i'm coming to Hogsmeade._

_Luuccyyy: Yipee!_

_Gin: Who's taking you?_

_MissTrouble: Drake..._

_Mia-Bella: AWWWWW,, You two sooo suit!_

_MissTrouble: 'Scuz me, this is just a dance you know!_

_Mia-Bella: But it could turn into more ;D_

_Luuccyyy: Oooooh, get who's blushing!_

_Gin: LOL!_

_MissTrouble: Shut up..._

_Mia-Bella: Hey, come and meet me in the library Rosa? _

_MissTrouble: Okaydokiee!_

_Gin: I'm going to hunt down Harry..._

_Luuccyyy: And i'm going to carry on talking to Ron..._

_MissTrouble: Laters x_

_Mia-Bella: Byyee!_

_Gin: Ciao!_

_Luuccyyy: Buh-bye x_

I shut my notebook, and ran out of the dorm. Quite literally. I ran to library, my notebook and quills in my bag, which I slung over my shoulder. When I arrived at the library, I found Hermione inside, reading a book on Physics.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's up?"

"I was wondering... do you know when we choose the dresses, could we maybe go off and get our own dresses. It's not that I don't want to go with Ginny and Lucy, it's just I'm sure you cn help me pick a less outrageous dress than that pair. They'll probably be in some revealing thing! But, I know your a smidgen, okay, not a lot more sensible, but y'know, would you just help me pick a nice dress that you think Blaise will like?"

"Mia-Bella. It's not about what he thinks. It's about what your comfortable in. I won't tell you about my dress, it's not as sensible as you think. But, one must take risks, non?"

"Oooh ohh tell me!"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see..."

She frowned at me. "Will you show me after I get my dress?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

I rolled my eyes. Girls and dresses. And I thought that Mia was the sensible one!

"Mia... if you get butterflys in your stomach, when your with boy, and you start to go all goey inside, what does that mean?"

"Okay, well that's the feeling I had when I first started to like Blaise. You get a weird feeling in your stomach when they're around, and you start to dream about them... and not just random walk in the park dreams... dreams were you're married and have seventeen kids. It'll freak you out, but you will eventually stop having the dreams. The weird feeling in your stomach stays though, it comes when they smile at you, or they walk past or you just start dreaming about them, or they talk to you, it'll come back..."

I could tell she was daydreaming about Blaise so I just sat and waited. 5...4...3...2...

"So, who's they boy?" she asked.

I bit my lip. Should I tell her? She told us girls about Blaise. But I accidently tol him. But she doesn't know that. She just think he asked her. My eyebrows knitted together.

"You don't HAVE to tell me. But I would rather hear it from you than from Gin, who could have made the person up. Just sit by me in class, give me little clues."

"Okay then."

I left the library, and all I could think of was his sexy messy hair... I shook myself out of it as I almost walked into the wall.

"Ooops..." I said to myself.

"Look, the little girlies all on her own!"

I whirled around. Pansy Parkinson, her cronies (I'm actually not to sure what their names are, even though i've seen them about for 6 years), Marcus Flint, and a very pale looking Theodore Nott.

"Oh shut up Pansy," I snapped.

She had interrupted my daydream.

"No, I don't think I will. You see, you beat up my date to the dance. So, if you can beat up mine, i think it's fair that I can beat you up in return. Isn't that right, guys?"

Flint, Nott and her cronies nodded and a few muttered "Yeaah's" came out.

I took a step backward, and walked into something hard. Damn, they'd cornered me back into the wall.

"I know it's not right for a boy to hit a girl, and I wouldn't want my date and his best friend to be puffs, would I? So, I think it's only fair I am the one to knock some sense into you."

She rolled up the sleeves of her jumper and cracked her knuckles.

"Erghh... who knew that Pansy Parkinson could be so manly?"

"That's it!" She said.

She slapped me round the face.

"Is that it?" I said, wincing when I spoke, as she had a pretty good slap.

"Nope," she replied, punching me in the stomach.

"Offf!"

I held my stomach, in pain as I felt a second blow, a kick to the ribs.

Pansy rolled down her sleeves, and looked truimphant. She walked away, her gang following her, as I slid down the wall and onto the floor.

I slowly (and painfully) reached for my bag, and pulled out my notebook.

_MissTrouble:Hello?_

_Drake: Hey, what's up?_

_MissTrouble: Come to the 7th floor corridor with the portrait of the rhino._

_Drake: Coming now._

I put my noteook back into my bag and banged my head against the wall.

"Urghh..."

**Okay, that's all for now. You'll see the rescue in the next chapter. Ooooohh, Pansy's getting rougher! Ah, please review!**

**(1) Can you name the song?**

**Review, oh, and AIMEE GEE:: Turn the page stylishly - UTTER FAILURE! I'm your personal stalker and DESK BUDDIE! REVIEW PLEASE,, 20 review to much to ask?**


	5. I feel likePOO!

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! MJOR WRITER'S BLOCK,, AND MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A PAIN I THE BACKSIDE! Thank you toavoidconversation!**

**Chapter 5... wooaahh,, I enjoy this story :D Anywhoo,, Read&&Review pretty please x AIMEE FARTED IN ENGLISH! AND I PUNCHED MYSELF ON THE CHIN! TWOPEXX! :D**

**BTW, Thank you to;; & Chloo.x for adding me to your favourite authors (YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!) And thanks to;; toavoidconversation, TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar, Bookworm199, Katie Cruz-Williams && lilmzkylaann for adding me to favourtie storys, reviewing and if I've missed you out - THANK YOU ANYWAY! It means alot :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter... If I did Ronald Weasley wouldn't be married to Hermione, Draco would, and they would have little kids and... Now I'm getting carried away :)**

I heard the footsteps running up the corridor, and I watched Drake run towards me.

"What the hell happened to you!"

I groaned as I tried to sit up.

"Pansy happened."

He helped me up and slung my arm over my shoulder.

"Come on, we need to take you to the hospital wing."

"No, no, i'm fine," I sad, before passing out.

oOoOo

"When will she wake up, Madam Pomfrey?"

"She should wake up in a couple of minutes Mr Potter."

"Oh..."

I tried to roll over, and then remembered what had happened. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them. Everyone was staring at me.

"How are you feeling, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Like...poo."

"Thought you would. Drink this?"

She passed me a glass of... well, it looked like water. I drunk it, and nearly choked on it.

"Urgh! What is this!"

"It's a healing potion. Unfortunately Miss Parkinson cracked your ribs with her heels."

I shot a glance at Draco when she said Pansy's name. He was looking at the floor, which must have been a lot more intresting than me as he looked at it for quite a while.

"We should fetch Dumbledore now," Mia said.

"Fortunately, Miss Granger, I am already here."

Professor Dumbledore walked into the room, and everyone shuffled out the way so they could clear a space for him.

"Miss Parkinson is in detention for a month for assulting another student, she has also lost 100 points for Slytherin. My, you Slytherin's really are trouble!" He chuckled to himself. "You will serve a weeks detention instead of two, as I feel, Miss Parkinson may have taught you her version of a lesson. You will still be watched during your Quidditch practice's though, but I think you might have to cancel them for a while."

"We can still practice...just with two missing team members."

Dumbledore laughed. I yawned.

"I think it is time that you should leave, but maybe, one of you could stay the night."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll stay," Mia said.

"That's sorted then, Miss Granger will stay, Madam Pomfrey, could you please make up another bed? You can both be bought your dinner here."

Everyone else left, and Madam Pomfrey started to make up the new bed.

"I know who you like." Mia whispered, making me jump.

"Who then?"

"Drake."

I rolled my eyes.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I've just been watching out for the signs. He was worried for you y'know, it was quite sweet really."

"Really?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, and my eyes wide.

"Yes...and I told Blaise to look out as well..."

I rolled my eyes.

"One day, you and Blaise are going to be like - Agony Aunts -forward slash- Uncles of the Wizarding World! God me!"

She chuckled.

"You need sleep Rosa," she said when I yawned again.

"Night Mia..."

"Night Rosa..." But I was already asleep.

oOoOo

When I woke up, I heard muttering. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, and saw Mia and Blaise talking. I decided to listen in to their conversation.

"I reckon he really likes her."

"She likes him back..."

"How do we make them realise it though?"

"We could-"

"Mia, we are not playing match-maker."

"Aww, I had some pretty good ideas then as well..."

Blaise chuckled.

"We just need to knock some sense into them."

"I suppose. I told her the Drake was worried about her, and she was like really. Then she told me that we're going to be agony aunts and uncles of the wizarding world."

"Well...He was worried. I think we shouldn't be too subtle. We can work on it after Christmas."

"Okay then. You better get back to Drake before he wakes up."

"Bye..."

There was a little bit of silence, and then I heard Blaise's footsteps retreating. I rolled over and pretended to wake up.

Mia was looking a bit flushed, so I was guessing he kissed her. About time too.

"Hey Mia," I said, my voice croaking.

"Hey Rosa," she said.

I sat up and saw Madam Pomfrey walking towards us.

"Good morning, Miss Potter. I should be able to releaase you today. How are you feeling?"

"Better..."

"Good, I reckon you just needed sleep. I will let you go in a minute, I just have to do some final checks."

While Madam Pomfrey checked up on everything, we got a fresh set of robes and uniform sent down from our dorms. Then we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

oOoOo

When we got into the Hall, most people were looking at us. Well. Me. And I was very frustrated. I said goodbye to Mia and stormed over to the Slytherin table, sitting infront of Blaise.

"Where's Drake?" I asked.

"Dunno," Blaise replied, yawning.

"Why don't you mind your own buisness!" I snapped to the younger, and older, years who kept on looking at me.

I caught Harry's eye over the table, and he nodded at me. He knew not to cross me when I was mad.

Suddenly, I heard a shout from outside.

"IT WAS ALL DRACO'S FAULT!"

I looked at Blaise and we ran out of the Great Hall, and into Pansy, who was sitting on the floor in tears. She glared at us when she saw us coming over, but carried on whining.

"All because I beat up his little girlfriend, he tore up all of my clothes! It's all your fault Potter!"

I looked at Blaise, slightly amused, slightly mad.

"Err...Pansy. Number 1. I'm not his girlfriend, 2. I don't see how it was my fault that your clothes were ripped up. 3. Shut the HELL UP!"

She went quiet.

"Finally."

I looked up and saw Draco standing there.

"What the hell did you do?" I hissed, walking over to him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't shrug at me!" I snapped.

"There is no evidence that I did anything." He said calmy.

"Pansy comes down here screaming it was your fault, and I know you told Professor Dumbledore who attacked me. I know you were frustrated. Who else could it have been?"

I heard gasps around, and saw that we had attracted quite a crowd.

"It still doesn't prove it was me!" He said, raising his voice.

"Oh no. I forgot. I was listening to the little conversation that Mia and Blaise were having this morning. If you CARED about me, you'd admit that it was you. You would just say you did it because you were annoyed at Pansy."

I could see my brother edging closer, wanting to break this little argument up.

"Is that what you want me to say? Well then I did it because-"

"Don't BOTHER! You were only going to say that because I said it. You know what. Stuff you. Stuff you and your lies. You can forget about going to the Dance with me. I couldn't care LESS!" I yelled, and I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.

I pushed the crowds out of the way and left him standing there. I ran to the Astronomy Tower, sat, and cried my eyes out. I pulled my

oOoOoThirdPersonoOoOo

He just stood there. Looking after her. Blaise edged forward.

"Mate-"

"Leave me alone!" He snapped, storming off in the other direction.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Ron and Lucy turned to the audience that had formed.

"You can go now. Nothing to see here." Lucy shouted.

"Hey, stop trying to follow him, he needs space!"

"God me..." Ginny said. "Right, all of you. Just shift it. I don't think you want to face MY wrath, or Rosalie's or Draco's. So I suggest you move your backsides!" She shouted.

The crowds soon disappeared.

They all looked at each other.

"I'll go to Drake." Blaise said, at the same time Hermione said, "I'll go to Rosa."

They smiled at each other and then walked off, knowing exactly where their best friends would be.

oOoOoRosa'sPOVoOoOo

I sat there for a while after I had cried. I knew that someone would come to find me soon. I just really hoped it wasn't Drake...

"Rosa?" I voice whispered.

I turned around and saw Draco standing there. Typical.

I turned back around, quickly, so he couldn't see my face. He came and sat next to me.

"Go away." I said, my voice giving away everything.

He tried to put his arm around me, but I shuffled away.

He sighed.

"Look. You wanted the truth. I did it because I love you Rosa. You got hurt so I needed to take revenge, she shouldn't of hurt you. And I didn't want to hurt someone. But it looks like I broke someones heart. Blaise has been nagging me for ages to say something, before you liked someone else. I thought I had made it just in time, and I knew you kind of liked me back. I hoped. Then I asked you to the dance, you said yes, and I was over the moon, I have to admit. I didn't want to hurt your feelings Rosa. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I did do it because I care. And that's why I am here talking to you rather than off somewhere else like you'd want me to be. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you."

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Just remember that Rosa." he said, before he left.

And that set me of again. I wanted him to come back. But I knew he wouldn't. Why was I feeling this way about my best friend?

"Because you love him." Another voice said.

Mia came and sat next to me, the opposite side to where Drake had sat. Well, she hadn't sat there because I had my hand stroking the floor where he sat. She probably thought I was a freak. But I didn't care. I was upset. I do strange things when I'm upset.

"I heard what he said. What did I tell you yesterday? You need to apologise to him Rosa. Imagine what he's feeling now. He will be going mad, thinking, are you going to make up, are you not? Will you still go to the dance with him, or will you ignore him for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Rosa, I know you want some space right now, but being around people will help you make desicions. I'll come back after second lesson. Just; hide yourself, and I will make up some excuse."

I looked at her and nodded. I decided to go back to the dorm instead.

I gave the password, and walked into the common room, with red puffy eyes. Draco sat muttering with Blaise on the sofa's. I looked at them both, Blaise smiled at me, but Drake turned away. I ran up to my bed, and sat on it. Crying again. I wondered how many times I would cry over him. I pulled out the necklace he gave me from underneath my shirt, and picked up the photo album I had on the side of my bed. I flicked through it, smiling at the memories

The first one was the one I had gotten for a 10th birthday present, the one in the snow. The second was Draco, Blaise and I, and the rest of the Quidditch team in second year. The third was a pictuer of Mia, Ginny and I in third year, posing for the camera, outside of the Eiffel tower, where Narcissa had took us all for a treat. The fourth was of the six of us (Ron was taking the picture), in our dresses and tux's, waiting to go into the Yule Ball. The fifth was the entire Dumbledore's army, and the next couple where of Harry and Ginny together, Ron and Lucy and Mia and Blaise. I turned to the final page, which should have been empty, but I found a picture of the fight.

I winced then I shouted at him.

Suddenly, my notebook vibrated.

_Mia-Bella: Where are you?_

_TheStupidestGirlInTheWorld: In the dorm, why?_

_Mia-Bella: Nott's got Drake by the collar in the Astronomy Tower, saying he's going to kill him for beating up his girlfriend._

_TheStupidestGirlInTheWorld: I'm on my way._

**Oooooh,, a sad chapter...**

**What's going to happen next? Personally, I kind of like writing arguments, but I didn't like writing the bits where Rosa's crying. Don't hate me for making them fall out. All will get better...Eventually. R&R!**


	6. Making Up

**Next Chapter! Enjoy! And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

I ran to the Astronomy tower, begging that Nott hadn't killed him yet. When I arrived, I saw Mia, holding back Blaise, Ginny, holding back Harry, Lucy and Ron, looking fierce, Pansy, grinning, and Nott, holding Drake up to the wall by his shirt collar.

"Get the hell away from him," I said, trying to sound fierce, although it wasn't working that well because my voice was still croaky from crying. I sounded more like a frog with a frog down its throat.

Everyone turned around. Nott tightened his grip, and Pansy's grin widened; but Blaise and Harry relaxed a bit, and everyone seemed a little less angry. Apart from Nott and Pansy.

"Hurry up sweetheart...I'm getting bored waiting." Pansy said.

Nott tighted his grip again.

"I'm warning you! Get away from him!"

"No. He hurt my girlfriend. This seems to be forming a pattern, don't you think. But, next time, if you ever try to hurt me again, neither of you will get off lightly."

"Ooooh, look at Nott, sounding all professional. Ha. That's what I say."

I saw Nott release his grip on Drake a little bit, who was looking like hell. Nott's focus had drifted towards me now. After all, I did beat him up.

"What did you say?"

I laughed harshly, and Nott let go of his grip on Drake. Just what I wanted.

"You couldn't beat up a mouse, you'd be too scared!"

Nott took a step closer and threw a punch. And by the way, he totally missed.

"Oooh, I'm frighted. You tried to punch but you missed! Sucker!" I laughed, dodging another punch.

After a couple more minutes of his mad punching, I had him cornered.

"I think that you should stay clear from all of us. Especially me. You know what will happen. Goodbye!" I said, waving him and Pansy off as the scampered downstairs.

I turned back around, and saw Drake has his eyes on the necklace.

We kind of looked at each other for a while, and then everyone else got the message, and left.

"Thanks..." he muttered

"No problem..."

There was a pregnant silence, but then he spoke again.

"You kept the necklace? I thought you would have moved onto something else by now." His voice sounded...a little bit relevied, a little bit nervous.

"I never took it off..." I said, looking into his eyes.

Which I have to admit, I could just get lost in. He took a step closer.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled.

"The same in many ways, eh?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

I laughed, and then he laughed. He stopped after a minute, and took another step closer. We were literally 10 centimetres apart.

"I meant what I said."

"I know."

"I do really care."

He closed the gap and kissed me softly. I was amazed. And I didn't even pull away. I kissed him back. In fact, I got into it that much, he was the one to pull away, grinning sheepishly. I grinned back.

"Are you still free on the day of the dance?"

"Huh? Oh, erm, sorry about that...I guess...Yeaah..."

"It's okay. Well. Would you like to go to the Christmas Dance with me?" he asked - again.

"Yes," I said, grinning.

"Good," he said, and we started walking down the steps.

I could hear a voice out there.

"Do you have any idea where they are Miss Granger?"

"Er-"

As Drake and I got to the bottom of the steps, Professor Snape turned around.

"So you did lie, Miss Granger."

"I er-"

"For all you know Professor, she might not of known we were up there."

"Hmmm... well, I think we should take a journey to the Headmaster's office, don't you?"

He turned around, and everyone except me started to follow him.

"No."

He turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think I would like to go to the Headmaster's office."

I saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall come round the corner.

"Headmaster, this _girl_ is refusing to come to your office."

"Oh, and why is that Severus?"

They all turned to me, and I could see Dumbledore and Drake watching with smiles on there faces.

"I am refusing, as I feel like I have had a very eventful day. Would you like to hear about it? Well, first, I wake up in the hospital wing, after being beaten up, and then I go down to breakfast, where I get stared at by random students, all GLARING at me. When all I did was chuck a bludger at Nott. Pansy was the one who beat me up! Then I hear screeching from out side, of course from the she-devil Pansy, who's saying Drake did something, then I have and argument with Pansy, THEN I have an argument with Drake, that makes me cry, then I go to the astronomy tower, where Drake tells me that the reason he did it was because he loves me, and that's also why he came and found me. Then he leaves and I start crying again. Then 'Mione comes, and tells me she heard what he said, and that I should apologise, and she'd cover for me if I didn't want to got to lessons. Then I got back to the common room to see Drake and Blaise, then I go up to the dorm and start crying AGAIN, THEN, I look at pictures of old times, and find that SOMEONE has slipped a picture of the fight in the back. The Mia tells me Nott is trying to kill Drake for tearing up her clothes, so I have to go save him, because, Mia helped me realise that I love him too. THEN, and my throat is hurting from speaking so much today, I manage to narrowly avoid Nott beating me up, and he and Pansy run away like the wimps they are. Then everyone else comes down, apart from me and Drake, so we make up, he kissed me, asked me back out to the dance because during our argument I told him I didn't want to go with him, and then we come down and find you pestering Hermione. And THAT is my day."

I finished, and saw everyone's expressions. Drake was looking at the wall, going a little bit red. Then I realised that I'd mentioned the kiss...whoops...

Harry was raising his eyebrows, so I stuck my tounge out at him, and he laughed, Ron was just being a 'nana like always, Lucy was grinning, Blaise was rolling his eyes at Drake pretending not to look, Mia was positively bouncing off the walls and Ginny was mirroring her expression. Snape was glaring at me, McGonagall was shaking her head and Dumbledore was smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It seems Miss Potter has had an eventful day."

I nodded at Dumbledore and said:

"I am now going to go to lunch, and then I will go to my last two lessons, and then I will do my first detention."

Dumbledore nodded, and looked at Draco.

"Two weeks." He said.

Drake nodded, and then the three Professor's walked off, McGonagall and Dumbledore discussing young love, and Snape looking thwarted.

I turned around and smiled.

"Thank merlin that's all over!" Ron said, and we all laughed because it looked like he hadn't actually been listening to a word I had said.

I linked arms with Lucy, and Hermione, and Ginny linked with 'Mione.

"We'll got to the Great Hall, and leave you guys to discuss...stuff..." I said, sticking my tounge out at Draco, who was now having to face my brother wrath. HAHAHAHAHA!

We walked ahead, and all I could think about was the kiss, as the three girls decided to pester me about it. And I refused to answer the questions. I like my privacy. **(1)**

oOoOo

When we sat at the table, I sat next to Drake and Blaise, and opposite Lucy.

"So, how was my brothers wrath?" I asked Drake, eating fruit.

"He didn't really say anything, just to make sure you don't hurt her stuff."

"Psshht!" Blaise said. Can you say that? Well, he made that noise.

"What," Drake and I said.

"Hurt you? Didn't he already do that?"

"That was before we were in a kind-of relationship."

"Kind-of relationship?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we haven't actually asked each other out have we? So technically we are not in a relationship. Oh, and if he DID ask me, I would expect him to do it in person. Not via notebook." I said.

"So..."

"You'r not dating?"

"Yet." I said.

"When will you be dating?"

"When he asks me," I said, finishing my fruit and grinning.

Lucy high-fived me over the table.

"That's what I'M talking about!"

I laughed. I felt Drake take my right hand under the table and smiled to myself.

Lucy saw my smile and raised an eyebrow, I just shook my head.

"Soo... any gossip that's not about me?"

"Not really...apparently I am moving back to France," Lucy said.

"And is that true?" I said.

"No! I live in England now, but I do have a French holiday home."

"Blaise?" Drake asked.

"Nah...Although, I did hear that Susan Bones asked out Marcus Flint..."

"Really?"

"What did he say?"

"No of course, she's Hufflepuff! I actually think he likes her, but he's worried it would ruin his reputation..."

I started laughing.

"Ohmigosh! Can youimagine if they got married and had little Slytherpuffs?"

"Ohmigosh! They would be _sooo_ cute!"

"You guys, this is Marcus Flint we're talking about."

"Yes, I feel sorry for his children..."

"Ohh listen to Blaise getting fiesty!"

Which set us all off laughing.

The bell went, and I let go of Drake's hand under the table, and started to walk to Ancient Runes with Hermione.

"Rosa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should wear a red dress, or a pink dress?"

"Red. You wore pink to the Yule Ball."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"What colour do you think Blaise would like more?"

"Ohmigosh Hermione, what have I told you?"

"It's got to be the dress your comfortable in..."

"Thank you!"

We linked arms and trotted off to Ancient Runes...were there was another surprise in store...for me anyway.

**Reeview, if you liked it, loved it, hated it or just want to review!**

**(1) Notice she said she wanted privacy, but declared that she was kissed?**


	7. Snogging Session

**Number 7...YAY! Thanks to all reviewers, maybe I could get, I don't know... 20 reviews? Please? Pretty please with a sprinkle of cheese on top? I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review - but I thank you now! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I don't OWN!**

"PANSY!" I shrieked.

I was ready to kill this girl!

There we were, walking to Ancient Runes, go in the class, Drake runs in, followed by Blaise, and is being harrassed by Pansy.

Then she jumps on top of him and snogs him. Full on. This girl just pushes the limit.

I had Mia holding me back I was ready to pounce on her. And rip her hair out, of course.

She got off of him when I shrieked, and giggled.

"Whatcha gunna do 'bout it loser?"

"Oh, you don't know what i'm going to do Pansy. Number One, teach you how to talk properly, two, slap you until you get dizzy and number three, hang you upside down from the astronomy tower."

"Oooh, 'cuz i'm really scared."

"Oh, trust me, you will be."

I took a step towards her, but then Proffesor Sonix (he was new), came in.

"Erm...children, if you would like to sit down please."

I glared at Pansy and pulled my chair back.

She smiled innocently at me, and sat down, like nothing had even happened.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my back. I looked to see it was a note, from Draco.

I opened it

_Don't worry, she's not a better kisser than you. And I had to wipe my mouth of Pansy' slobber too. D x_

I smiled, and shook my head.

_I would hope I was better. Are you okay?_

I chucked it back to him.

_Yeah, you?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Do you not remember what I have been through today?_

I heard a soft chuckle coming from the back of the classroom.

_Sorry, I forgot. Forgive me?_

I smirked.

_You got me there. You know I can't hold grudges. You're forgiven. If...you ask me out ;)_

So crafty...

_I will...when we get outside..._

Hm...

_Public or Private?_

_Private._

_Okay then. Meet me by the library. I have free period next._

_I'll see you there._

I smiled to myself. I guess being persuasive has it's advantages...

oOoOo

I was waiting outside the libray when I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Boo!"

I swirled around, and smiled at Drake.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," he said in his mysterious way. I was starting to find that voice sexy...buut was that worrying me? Nope!

We went and sat down at the back of the library, so we were as good as alone, and it was quite.

"So-"

I was going to finish, when he kissed me. Again, And, oohh, this felt just as good as the last.

When he pulled back, he looked at me.

"Look, i'm not going to make a big deal out of this, so, will you go out with me, Rosalie Lily Potter?"

I grinned at him.

"Of course stupid! What did you think I was going to say? No, I'm in love with somebody else? Psht!"

I started to ramble, which I do when i'm nervous, and Drake knew this, so he kissed me again.

So, instead of studying, I had a snogging session. But I couldn't care less.

oOoOo

When I arrived at my detention, I realised, I had it with Professor McGonagall.

She was giving me a lecture about, not behaving stupidly, and making sure I was loyal to my house, when I butted in.

"But, Professor, do you think my parent's would have been proud of me? I mean, a Potter and a Malfoy, forgeting all the blood stuff?"

She smiled. A rare sight, I think you'll agree.

"I'm sure they would have been, and I too am proud." Oh no. I started her off on another speech. "But..."

I think I blanked out for the rest of it, nodding and 'hmm'ing every now and then.

I had another three days of this. Yipee.

oOoOo

I found out the detentions would be rotated, so I would have a different teacher each night. I sat in the common room, reading a book, waiting for Drake to come back.

"Hey, Rosa," he said, kissing my forhead, and coming to sit down next to me, putting his arm around me.

I frowned.

"Your late."

"So will you be, when you have Trelawny as you detention taker. She kept on predicting my future, and making up all kinds of rubbish. I didn't listen to a word."

I hated Trelawny, just like Hermione. We hated Divination together.

"Well, I had McGonagall, who kept on giving me lectures."

"Shame... well, we're back now and-"

"You are sitting on the sofa like two lovebirds." We both turned around. Blaise...

"Shut up Blaise." we both said.

He just laughed.

"See, you proved my point!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have to go up, I promised Luce. See you two tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, bye Rosa."

Drake kissed me softly, and smiled when he drew back. I smiled back, and skipped up to my room. I heard Blaise wolf-whistling, and then a thud. Served him right.

When I entered the dorm, Lucy was lying on her bed, using her notebook.

Obviously speaking to her idiot of a boyfriend Ronald.

"Hey Luce."

"ROSA! Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

I smirked.

"Wait and see..."

She laughed, as I quickly pulled on my pj's, and jumped on my bed. I pulled out my notebook and changed my name.

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Hey guys_

_Mia-Bella: ROSA!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: No its the invisble man._

_Mia-Bella: No need to be sarky, gosh..._

_Ginny: You have a boyfriend yet?_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: WHY DOES THE WHOLE WORLD KEEP ASKING THIS QUESTION! _

_Blaise'in: She has a boyfirend._

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: BLAISE!_

_Mia-Bella: Woop woop!_

_HazzaPotty: So..._

_Drake: ..._

_Ginny: YAAAY!_

_Luce: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! FINALLY!_

_HazzaPotty: I don't mind. I can't exactly say anything. I'm going out with Gin._

_Blaise'in: They were snogging when I when walked into the common room!_

_Drake: ..._

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Er, number one, that was a lie, number two, he kissed me goodnight, and three, of course you can say something can't you? You were the one who kissed Mia in the hospital wing!_

_Mia-Bella: OH! Thanks for bringing ME into this!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Soz Mia._

_Blaise'in: That was harsh._

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: But true._

_Drake: Well...this was awkward, but now i'm going to bed. Night guys._

_Blaise'in: I'm not speaking to your girlfriend. Bye._

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Some's being Grumpy! Bye you two! Don't be gossiping about your girlfriends 'til dawn!_

_Blaise'in: YOU CAN TALK!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: ! :D_

_Ginny: Bye!_

_Luce: Bye_

_Mia-Bella: Night x_

_*Drake, Blaise'in and Mia-Bella have signed out*_

_HazzaPotty: I'm gunna go too._

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Bye x_

_Luce: Same with me..._

_Ginny: Bye guys_

_*Luce and HazzaPotty have signed out*_

_Ginny: You going too?_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: I don't know..._

_Ginny: Oh! Hogsmede this week!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: I know, I already have my dress!_

_Ginny: Oooooh!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Hahaha x_

_Ginny: Well, I'm going to dream up my dream dress, Night!_

_OnlyGirlInHisWorld: Night Gin x_

_*Ginny and OnlyGirlInHisWorld have signed out*_

I turned out my bedside light, and went to bed dreaming about...well, I think you can guess that, right?

oOoOo

The detentions got worse. So I was glad when I didn't have a detention on Friday. That week, I had been through McGonagall (boring), Trelawny (annoying), Snape (he REALLY doesn't like me) and yesterday I had Slughorn. Who just kept on trying to collect me. Showing me his pictures of mum and dad. I wasn't collected though. In fact, I think I scared him. I know he won't be trying to collect ME any time soon. **(1)**

Anywho, it was Saturday morning. I'd rather be training, for Quidditch, but I gave up on that. I already had my dress, and while the boys went to get tux's, I was with Lucy, Ginny and a worried Hermione.

"What about this one?"

It was a halterneck, baby blue dress, that finished just above the knees.

"Ooooh! I might have that!" Lucy said!

"It would match your eyes!"

So, that was Lucy and I sorted. Mione and Gin to do.

Ginny wanted black, so she would stand out against her hair. Mia wanted any colour. But not periwinkle. She wore that colour to the Yule Ball.

"How about this green one?"

"Purple?"

"Orange!"

""ENOUGH WITH THE RANDOM COLOURS ALREADY!"

Then I spotted it.

"Mia..."

"What?" she snapped.

"Look!"

I pointed at it. It was a spagetti strap, blossom pink **(A.N: I don't know if that's a colour, but the colour of pink blossoms basically) **that flowed out, but stopped at the knees.

"Ohmigosh! It's perfect!"

Well...that was three of us sorted. Now for Ginny.

Every single shop we went in, we would see a gorgeous black dress, but no. She wasn't having that one. Or that one. She needed it to be perfect. We could be here for a while, so please excuse me if I fall asleep.

After we had been in around, well I lost count at the 17th, but around...36 shops (YES! FEEL FOR US! MY LEGS! MY BONES! THE PAIN! THE TORTURE!) she saw it.

And to be honest, I could have sworn we had already been in this shop, but I was too tired to care.

It was a little black dress. Simple. It had one thick strap, to go over the right shoulder, and flowed out. It was quite short. Around 15cm above the knee. **(2) **But saying that, mine was short too. Around the same height actually. My brother was going to have a heart attack when he saw it. In fact, Drake probably would too. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I do love being slightly evil sometimes...

After we finished buying shoes (and yes, we trailed around another 15 shops for Gin's sake), jewelery, bags, ect; we went to meet they boys in the Three Broomsticks.

They had been there for about an hour, and laughed when three of us came in exhausted, and one was bouncing about the place. I really have no idea where Gin gets her energy from sometimes.

We had a nice little chat. Sitting next to our boyfriends. Chilling out.

"Bought anything nice?"

"If we hadn't, do you really think we would be carrying these bags around Ronald?"

"Ohh...I'll take that as a yes."

"Can I see what you got?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please!"

"Nope."

"Pretty pre-"

"Blaise - shut up."

"Soz Mia."

We all laughed at that.

And then guess who walks in.

No it wasn't Pansy. Lucius Malfoy.

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUNNNNNN! Cliffy!**

**1) What did she do to Slughorn?**

**2) Yes, I did actually get a ruler and measure the amount of centimetres I thought would be apropriate. Cuz i'm nerdy like that :P**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**


	8. Well Hello Mr Malfoy

**Lucius Malfoy...ooohhhh! What'll happen next? WARNING: Randomness drabbles in this chapter :D**

**Don't own...**

"Oh no."

"Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Ron! Hide!"

The four ran out the shop, just before Malfoy Senior came over.

I grabbed Draco's hand under the table.

"Hello Draco. Blaise."

"Hello Father."

"Hello Mr Malfoy."

He looked at Lucy and me.

"And, what are the names of the company you keep Draco?"

"Lucy Jackson." Lucy said.

"Kara Lewis." I said.

"You never mentioned these two before, Draco." Malfoy Sr. said, an eyebrow raised.

"They're new."

"Well Draco. Be sure to visit sometime. I haven't seen you in a while." He almost spat the words.

"Of course father."

"Goodbye, Blaise, Draco, Miss Jackson, Miss Lewis."

He walked off, out of the shop.

"Kara Lewis?" Draco asked.

"It was the first name that came into my head!"

He chuckled, and then we headed back to the castle.

oOoOo

"I can't beleive it!"

"What?"

I was talking to Hermione in the library.

"He bought me flowers!"

"Who?"

"Blaise, you banana!"

"Oooooh!"

To be honest, it was a good job we were sitting at the back because we were making quite a bit of noise.

"Look! Red and white roses, pink tulips, and-"

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry Miss-I'm-Grumpy-Because-My-Boyfriend-Didn't-Buy-Me-Flowers-When-My-Best-Friends-Boyfriend-Bought-Her-Amazing-Flowers-And-"

"Hermione!"

"Do you want me to shut up?"

"Yes!"

oOoOo

I was sat at the Slytherin table, with my 'peeps', and I was making faces at Mia, who was convienantly sat facing me on the Gryffindor table.

Blaise kept on looking at us. Mia. Me. Mia. Me. Mia. Me-

"Will you stop making faces at my girlfriend! My neck is killing me!"

"Blaise, all you had to do was not keep moving your head, back and forth, back and forth, but nooo, you decide to keep on doing it. And no. I won't stop."

"Why are you doing that anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Hermione kept on going on and on and on and on and on about the fact Blaise bought her flowers, which reminds me. Drake? Why don't _you _buy _me_ flowers?"

"Err..."

"It's only a natural thing to do. Give gifts to your girlfriend. But noooo, you won't do that! What is it with the men today?"

Lucy burst out laughing.

"Rosa...sometimes I worry about you..."

"Pssht, forget sometimes, I worry about me all the time."

I could hear Blaise chuckling, and saw Drake shake his head.

I can't help it. I'm naturally bonkers.

oOoOo

**SORRY, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT - BUT I'M OUT OF MATERIAL! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DANCE, PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOUR MAD I ONLY GAVE YOU A SHORT CHAPTER!**


	9. Day of The Dance

**Sorry, sorry, It's here now! Finally! Enjoy! And review!**

**Don't own HP (just the unrecogniseable things). I don't own the songs either!**

"WAKE UP ROSA!"

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"It's the day of the dance!"

I rolled over and-

"OUCH!"

I fell on the floor.

I heard Lucy giggling.

"Shurrrrtttt uuupppppp!"

When I finally opened my eyes, I groaned.

"What time is it?"

"Half past 8."

"I need breakfast!"

"That's why I woke you up! You haven't slept like this in...well...I don't know! I think it might be something to do with that little chat you had with Draco last night..." She said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" I said, going red.

"Ooooh!" She started laughing.

I stormed out of the dorm, and into the common room.

Lucy ran after me.

"Your still in your pj's!"

"So?"

I walked out of the common room, and straight to the Great Hall.

Everyone stopped talking when I walked in. And Hermione, of course, burst out laughing.

I stuck my tounge out at her. Professor Snape came walking towards me.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think your doing, Miss Potter, disgracing the Slytherin house? I won't have it!"

"Oh chillax Prof! It's the day of the dance, what's the point of getting ready, I decided to come down here like this, bed hair and all!" 

"Deten-"

"Hell no! I'm not having a detention for coming down in my pj's! It's not as if I'm going to do it everyday! Don't get your pink frilly knickers in a twist!"

I walked past him, and to the Slytherin table, where some people looked at me like I was a freak, others smiling, and Lucy, Drake and Blaise wetting themselves.

"Oh look, she _finally_ decides to look like a freak. Suits her!" Pansy cackled.

"Oh yeah, because I would really want to look like I fell in a bath of slap that I couldn't wash off."

She growled, so I grinned at her.

Then I turned to my friends.

"Good Morning!" I said before having a drink of orange juice.

They were still laughing unfortnately. So I hit them all over the head, which shut them up.

"Okay. Will you _please_ tell me what your dress looks like Rosa?"

"Nope!" I said, shaking my head.

"Awww!"

I giggled and then ate some toast.

"Are you all getting ready in the Slytherin dorms or the Gryffindor ones?"

"I'm going to Gryffindor, because I'm going with Ron and Mia's coming to the Slytherin, 'cuz her date's Blaise."

"Okay then. Are you coming flying for a bit before we start to get ready?" Blaise asked Drake, Lucy and me.

"Unfortunately, no. I _have_ to spend _hours_ perfecting my look, so I look better than Pansy."

"Nope. Ginny and I will be in the dorm _all_ day!"

"I am, but that's because I'm a man, and it only takes me half an hour to get ready." 

"Hmm, yes. 25 minutes to do your hair, 5 minutes to get ready..." I said.

Blaise laughed.

"That's soo true!"

"I know. My date better not be a scruffy one! We have to out-do Pansy!"

"How many times are you going to remind me?"

"Until you get it through that section of your brain that just screams 'VAIN!' "

Drake pouted, so I patted his cheeks, and grinned.

"You're only pouting because you know I'm right! I'll see you guys later!" I called, as Mia walked over towards the table.

"Ooooh, look, It's the mudblood!" Pansy hissed.

"Ooooh, look, It's the skanky cake faced pureblood, _I'm REALLY scared!_" Mia exclaimed.

Drake, Blaise and Lucy started clapping, while I gave her a high-five. She quickly kissed Blaise and then linked arms with me as we skipped, yes, skipped, out of the Great Hall.

oOoOo

We picked up Hermione's stuff from the Gryffindor common room, and then headed towards the Slytherin's 'secret hideout'.

"Wow! It's pretty cool in here!" Mia said, as she took in the whole 'green and silver poshness' of the common room.

"I know, I say the same thing to myself everytime I come in here!"

We headed up to the dorm, and sat on my bed.

"Soooo...Whatchaaa' wanna do for the next 2 hours? I really don't want to be getting ready ALL this time..."

"Read?"

"Nope."

"Dance?"

"Nope."

"Gossip about boys and other random thing?"

"Where shall I start...?"

oOoOo

It was time to walk down the steps to the common room, where our dates (and boyfriends) would be waiting.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Amazing!"

Hermione had her hair down, but thinned, and smoothed out so it didn't frizz. She was wearing the slightest touch of make up, with some green eyeshadow. She wore the spagetti strap blossom pink dress, with some pale pink shoes, which had a tiny heel.

"I know a couple of people are going to be after you after this Rosa!"

I rolled my eyes. She was exaggerating - big time.

I had my blonde hair down, and a tiny bit of make up on. I wore a strapless black dress, that flowed out at the bottom, with some black dolly shoes. Now your probably thinking, what was so outrageous about that? Well, if I turned around, you'd see. The back of the dress didn't start until the very bottom of my back, where you could see the top of my tattoo. SHOCK HORROR! ROSALIE LILY POTTER HAS A TATTOO! GASP!

Well, I actually had three tattoo's. Four stars behind my ear, a rose on my ankle, and the one on my back. It was two dice, with swirls around them. Underneath the dice was the words: _Lily Evans & James Potter_.

"I'm excited!" Mia exclaimed.

"I knoow! I want to see what the boy's look like in tux's!"

We had forced them to be smart and wear tuxedo's, so we would laugh at them...pretty funny.

"Are you girls done up there yet! It's going to start soon!" Blaise yelled.

We took in deep breaths, and walked downstairs.

The boys just stood with their jaws on the floor.

"Soo..."

"Aren't you going to say something?"

I walked over and stood next to Drake, and Mia the same to Blaise.

I wasn't paying attention to Mia and Blaise.

"You look..."

Drake looked me up and down.

"Beautiful..."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

He kissed my cheek, and we got ready to walk to the Gryffindor tower, to meet my brother and the others.

"Ohmigosh!" Ginny squealed when she saw us.

"Hey, sis," Harry said.

"Bro," I grinned.

"Eeeek! It gorge Rosa! Seriously, I want one!"

"One of a kind, sorry."

"Awww!"

Gin pulled a face.

"Where are Lucy and Ron?"

"Luce is probably giving him a list of things NOT to do!"

"Or maybe she ditched him..."

"Don't get your hopes up Gin, they're coming now!"

After Lucy told me my dress looked amazing, and she and Gin had a debate on which boy looked better, we headed of to the Great Hall.

"Wow." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Draco said.

You've seen the Yule Ball, now you see the Chrimbo Dance.

The room was lit up with red and green fairy lights, and there was a massive tree where Dumbledore would have usually sat. There was a stage, yet again, but then the whole of the floor was cleared, and there were red, green and yellow flashing disco lights. There were tables around the side's of the hall, and a small bar too.

Just after we had entered, the music quietly started.

"Now, I know the music these days isn't really the best, but we have been granted special permission to play tracks from the future! Enjoy tonight dearly, and most importantly, HAVE FUN!" Prof. McGonagall said, grinning from wrinkly ear to wrinkly ear.

"She needs to stop smiling it is freaking me out!" Mia whispered to me.

"I know, I'm thinking over the last couple of years she has had botox, and it has just worn off..."

I was drowned out by the speakers, as music started blaring out.

" HOGWARTS! We have some ultra-funkin' beats tonight from the one...the only... Mr Lupinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

I looked at Harry. Lupin wasn't really the one to be dj'ing. But if he had Tonks with him...

"Hey Hogwarts, welcome to the show! I have a couple of friends who would like to come and help...give a round of applause for Tonks! Fred! And George!"

I burst out laughing as Gin and Ron tried to hide from their ever-so-eager brothers.

"Lets get this party started people! This is The BLACK-EYED-PEAS with The Time...Dirty Bit!"

When the music came on, I drageed Mia, Gin and Luce onto the floor and we started to rave. Well, basically just jump about randomly to the music...but ah-well...that's me for ya!

oOoOo

"Aaaand now! It's Alexandra Burke, Start Without You!"

A couple of hours later, after dancing with Harry, Blaise, Ron, Drake and Gin, Lucy and Mia, we were all sat at a table having a drink. They were playing the video's now too, and as soon as I saw this one, I dragged Mia (again!) and we tried to learn the dance...and really enjoyed it! 

"Oh! Here I go! Drip-dropping way down low! You 'bout to miss, winding to this, don't make me start without you!"

oOoOo

"When they see me everybody BRAPP BRAPP!"

"My heart won't beat again! Beat again! It's killing meee!"

"Put your hands up! Take it to the floorrr you already gave me the green light baby!"

"I WHIP MY HAIR BAACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!"

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag? Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"

"I need a doctor, call me a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life!"

"CUZ' I TOLD YOU ONCE, NOW I TOLD YOU TWICE, WE GON' LIGHT IT UP! LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE!"

oOoOo

Half past 4. In the morning. That's when I went to bed. Me, Drake, Mia and Blaise, partying 'till the break of dawn. Quite literally. And now I'm exhausted. Good thing it's the holiday's on Monday...

**Enjoyed writing this. Can you name the songs? They were the ones in my head at that time :D Please review, and I'll updat as soon as possible xx LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. I'm Tierd

I woke up at twelve. It was Sunday. I was exhausted. I really hadn't had enough sleep.

I pulled on a white long sleeved jumper (the end of the sleeves were coovering my hands - it belonged to my mum) , a pair of leggings, and some white dolly shoes. I ran a hand through my hair, and decided to pull it up into a rough pony tail. I grabbed my note book and I stumbled down the stairs and into the common room.

_RosaLily: Where's everyone?_

_Mia-Bella: Errr...Gin 'n Harry are snogging somewhere, Lucy's with Ron, and Drake and Blaise are on the Quidditch pitch._

_RosaLily: And let me guess, your at the library, hurrying to read the last of your dear books before we go on holiday?_

_Mia-Bella: Nope. I'm sitting by a tree by the Black Lake. Reading. I have a pretty good view of the boys from here._

_RosaLily:Mind if I join you?_

_Mia-Bella: No probs x _

_RosaLily:Be there in 5 x_

I ran back up to my room and grabbed a book from my trunk. Then I ran to meet Mia by a tree. It was a pretty good description. A tree. Does she realise how many tree's there are at Hogwarts? I'm guessing not. I would be able to see her brown curls anyway so I suppose it doesn't matter.

I did see her hair when I got to the lake. She was reading Suzanne Collins' _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_.

"Hey Mia," I said, strolling up to her.

"Hello Rosa," she said, flicking a page in her book.

"I've read that. It's good." I said, sitting down next to her, and opening my book - _Hush, hush _by Becca Fitzpatrick - to page 103.

I got so engrossed in my book, I didn't notice when the boys, who had finished flying about, walk over towards us.

"Rosa," Mia said, nudging me.

I looked up and grinned as the boys stopped infront of us.

I got up and hugged my boyfriend, while Blaise took my space, and sat next to Mia.

"Well hello there beautiful," Drake whispered in my ear, kissing the tip of it, before we turned around and sat infront of Mia and Blaise.

Blaise looked like he was trying to read the book over Mia's shoulder, but she kept on moving it away from him. She finally had enough, and hit him on the head with it.

"Hey!" he exclamied, and we all laughed.

"So, what's everyone doing over the holiday's?" Drake asked, lying back on the grass, with my head resting on his stomach.

"Italy, probably. Never know, I might visit my girlfriend too..." Blaise said grinning at Mia.

"Hermione?"

"Might be visting Scotland for a while...Apart from that I will end up back at Grimmauld Place."

"Rosa?"

"I don't know. Staying in bed. Getting lots of hugs from Weasley's... same as usual. Visit mum and dad's grave..."

I felt Draco twizzling my hair in his fingers.

"What about you?" I asked.

"With mother and Andromedra. Too many woman...Go to Italy with Blaise...Visit you..."

We sat in silence for a bit, thinking, but then we heard laughing. I looked up and saw Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lucy walking towards us. Lucy and Ginny had linked arms, laughing about something. Ron and Harry were walking behind them, shaking their heads.

"Hey guys!" Ginny exclaimed, as they came and sat down.

"Hi..."

"Hello Gin."

Blaise and Draco smiled at her.

I looked at Harry, who was frowning, and rubbing his forhead.

"Harry... Please tell me..."

"It's hurting again Rosa. I won't be for much longer though. I promise." He smiled at me and held my hand, Gin holding the other.

"Do you remember when we used to hold hans and skip Harry?" I asked my twin.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Running away from the Dursley's."

"Bumping into Drake and Blaise."

"And I quote, 'Wow! I can't beleive I'm actually meeting you! My dad doesn't like you, you see, but I think you sound reeeaallyyy COOL!' "

"Coughcough-Drake-coughcough..."

We all burst out laughing at Draco, who was shaking his head and muttering, "Stupid Potter!"

" 'Scuz me, but your_ girlfriend _is a Potter too!"

"Sorry Rosa," he said, kissing my forhead in apology.

"Ugh! Not infront of me, _please_!" Harry said, pulling a face.

"Hmm, yeah, coming from the boy who snogs his grirlfriend every chance he gets!" I retorted.

Ginny blushed, and Harry stuck his tounge out at me.

We all laughed (yet again) and I gasped.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's our last day today!"

Everyone chuckled.

"You never knew?" He asked.

"Yes, _obviously_, but I only just remembered again!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Your a nutcase..."

"Well, thanks for pointing that out!"

"No problem!"

I sat up and slapped him round the head.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"Being sarky."

"Sorry."

"_Thank you_!"

Everyone started to laugh again.

I'm not _that_ funny...am I?

**I know it's short, but I have good ideas for the next one D:**

**Enjoy&&Review!**

**Oh, and Read my other Draco/OC - Slytherin Princess!  
**

**I will give you cookies!**


	11. IT'S CHRISTMAS!

"Mia, wake up! Miaaaaaa! COME ON STUPID WOMAN! It's CHRISTMAS!"

I was shaking Mia back and forth trying to get her to wake up.

Gin and Lucy were siting watching me, rolling their eyes.

"Fine. If you won't wake up..."

I pushed Hermione out of the bed, and she landed on the floor with a 'oomph!'

"ROSA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait a sec, who's killing my sister? 'Cuz I wanna' help!"

We all turned to the door.

"Okay. I'll overlook what you just said. So. Harryyy!" I yelled, giving my brother a bear hug.

"Ok-ay-ca-n't-bre-ath-Ro-sa-!"

"Soz bro!"

"Hey, don't use up all the hugs!" Draco exclaimed, after I hugged Blaise and Ron (who looked surprised).

"Aww, I wouldn't forget my own boyfriend!" I cried, hugging my boyfriend.

Suddenly, everyone was hugging boy/girl-friend.

"We started a trend Drake!"

He chuckled and kissed my head.

We were at Grimauld Place, with Remus and Tonks. Molly and Arthur, and the rest of the Weasley clan were at the burrow, apart from Fred and George who were now staying in their newly-opened joke shop. It's amazing. Later on, they were all coming, along with Narcissa and Andromedra, Angelina Johnson (rumored to be dating one of the twins, not sure which), and two of Lucy's four sister's, Vicky and Jade (her other sister's - Megan and Alexis - were currently vactioning...somewhere...).

"REMUS! TONKS! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISSSTTTMAAAASSSS!"

I ran downstairs, after deafening everyone, pulling Draco's hand, and ran into the kitchen.

"Oooooh!"

There was a big tree in the corner (which Hermione and I decorated while talking about boys, typically), and under it were TONS of presents.

"Well. Molly does give out alot of presents." Draco muttered.

Everyone else was suddenly in the room. When I say everyone, I mean everyone.

"Jade! Vicky!" Lucy called.

"Lucy!" her sisters squealed, and embraced her in a big hug.

"Draco!" Narcissa said.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother?"

"Hm. Don't use that tone of voice with me mister! Anywho! It's Christmas! And I bought Andromedra. Now, do excuse us, we are just going to talk to Molly. Oh! Hello, Rosa dear! Say hello to your brother for me. On seconds thoughts...Hello Harry!"

I laughed, and turned back to the tree.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Just decided to tell you, we will now open our presents!"

The eight of us, scrambled to the tree, while everyone else resumed their chatter.

I got books (_The Medusa Project 1: The Set Up_, _The Medusa Project 2: Hostage _by Sophie McKenzie and _Morganville Vampires _by Rachel Caine) from Hermione; a Betty Boop perfume and some body lotion from Ginny; Hair products and accessories from Lucy; A box of Berty Bott's every flavour beans and TWO chocolate frogs from Ron (I think he does all his shopping from Honeydukes, personally); a sketchpad and paints from Blaise; a slap on the head and some lighting bolt earings (Just 'cuz he has one on his head doesn't mean I want a pair in my ears. But they are pretty cool); a Expensive perfume from Narcissa and Andromedra; funky red sunglasses (?) from Fred and George; Chocolate from the rest of the Weasley's that I haven't mentioned; Chocolate from Remus and Tonks; Flower's from Lucy's sister's (For being a good friend to her when she started her new school); Chocolate from Angelina AND from my awesome boyfriend, a braclet to match the necklace he gave me for my 11th birthday, earings and a pair of slippers. L.O.L! It was sweet though.

After I thanked everyone in the room, kissed my boyfriend and brother on the heads, and hugged (I'm in a hugging mood) Mia, Gin, Lucy, Blaise and Ron, I sat on the sofa, next to Mia.

"Wow."

"I know! I feel like I have a second family here!" Mia said.

"Where are your folks anyways?" I asked, curious.

"I sent them on a Carribean cruise. I told them they needed to chill."

"Was it to get them away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yup."

I hugged my best friend.

Blaise sat next to his girlfriend, Drake next to me, and the other four opposite us.

"We're all nincompoops, aren't we?" Blaise said, grinning to himself.

"Excusssssseee me! I'm the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen one!"

"And I'm his sister, the Girl Who Wasn't Predicted!"

"I'm a Malfoy! I make people's life's a misery!"

"I'm a Weasley! With my brother that _eats-like-a-pig_!"

"I'm a Muggleborn Bookworm!"

"And I'm French!"

"AND I'M THE GREAT BLAISE ZABINI, WORSHIP YOUR KING!"

"Shut up Blaise!" We all groaned.

"No way! It's in my contract, read it and WEEP suckers!"

I rolled my eyes, and everyone else chuckled. Mia slapped Blasie round the head.

oOoOo

Later on, we got a muggle tv into the front room, and were watching _Ghostbusters_!

It was pretty funny.

"You tired?" Drake whispered in my ear.

"A bit."

I was leaning on his shoulder.

He kissed my forhead.

"Merry Christmas Rosa."

"Merry Christmas Drake."

oOoOoNEW YEAR'S EVEoOoOo

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" 

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I got a biiiiiggggg smooch from Drake (like Blaise & Hermione did, and so did Ron & Lucy and Hary & Gin), and hugged everyone else.

"Back to Hogwarts soon..."

"I know...I wonder what trouble lies ahead..."


	12. The Pain I'M SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY!**

I woke up in the Slytherin Girls dorms, to find my note book buzzing violently.

_Ron: Rosa? Lucy? Someone wake up Rosa!_

_Gin: WTH?_

_Mia-Bella: What she said._

_Drake:Huh?_

_Blaiseee:WHO BUZZED ME!_

_Lucyy': What is it oh boyfriend of mine?_

_RosaLily: Yeah. And why isn't Harry reolying?_

_Ron: That's the problem! He's passed out! And I'm starting to get REAL FREAKED HERE!_

_RosaLily: HARRY!_

_Blaiseee: Okay. Lucy, you take Rosa so she can see her bro, and you can calm your bf. Gin get your butt there too. Herms, I need you to meet me & Drake by the entrance of the Gryff common room._

_Mia-Bella: Okay. And DO NOT call me Herms!_

_Lucyy': Okaydokey._

I dropped my notebook. Lucy and I scrambled around our dorm, finding suitable nightwear so we could run to the other side of the castle.

By the time we got there, Mia, Blaise and Drake had managed to get McGonagall over too.

"We need to report to Professor Dumbledore immediately!" She said, her face pale, and worried sick.

Pretty much the same as mine.

When we got to Dumbles' office, I collapsed onto a leather sofa, with Drake and Gin either side of me. Mia sat on the arm next to Gin, and Blaise, Lucy and Ron stood behind.

"I know this will be an awful time for you Miss Potter, but I need to see some of your memorys."

"Which ones?" I asked, shivering.

"Ones where you have witnessed your brother being in pain from the scar on his head, and some of which when he has told you he had nightmares."

I nodded, and pulled my wand from out of my dressing gown pocket. Dumbledore lead me to a pensive in the corner of the room.

If this had been any other day, Mia would have said she'd heard about these, or try to explain what happens (but no-one actually listens) but I don't think anyone would have been in the mood.

One-by-one, I gathered memory's in my head, and pulled them out. After I had finished, Dumbledore nodded, thankful, and dove head first into the memorys.

"Wow..." Blaise muttered.

"What now Professor?" Gin asked McGonagall, who was stood, staring at the pensive.

"We wait for the Headmaster to return, and for Mr Potter to wake up. Then everything should be explained.

oOoOo

The next day (thank MERLIN it was a Saturday), we all gathered back into Dumbles' office, with a very weak Harry following.

"Now. I looked through the memorys Miss Potter had kindly shared with me, and have found a developed pattern. It seems Lord Voldermort is n the rise again. Now, Mr Potter, you say sometimes you feel him in your head, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"I am afraid to say, that scar of yours seems to have caused much more trouble than ever imagined. The night your parents died, and he shot that curse, part of his soul binded its self to yours. He made you a Horcrux. A Horcrux, is a object in which-"

"A living being places part of their soul in the hopes to be immortal..." Hermione finished, wide eyes.

"I see Miss Granger has probaby read about these, in the restricted section, might I add?"

Mia blushed and nodded.

"To kill Voldermort, we need that part of his soul out of you Harry."

"There's going to be a war isn't there?" I asked.

Dumbles' nodded.

"I'm guessing so Miss Potter, I am guessing so. So, as Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Remus and Tonks are part of the Order, I am going to say that you should be too. As Miss Granger, Miss Jackson and Miss Zabini are already of age, they will be able to learn the more... painful spells. This is just for safety precautions. We will have you trained privately, and I will send a message to the rest of the Order."

We all nodded.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" We all looked at McGonagall.

"Completely Minervra. We must prepare for this war, and any other forces it shall spring at us."

_Harry: I think the entire Order should get on of these._

_RosaLily: Good point bro._

_Drake: I'll get my mum right on it._

_~~The Next Day~~_

_Wolf: Erm..Hello?_

_Harry: Remus?_

_Wotcher: Wotcher Harry!_

_RosaLily: L.O.L!_

_Snape: ?_

_Harry: SNAPE?_

_MuggleLover101: Calm down Harry!_

_Gin: DAD?_

_.Cooking: Hello Dear!_

_Ron: MUM?_

_Mia-Bella: This is quite funny!_

_Gred: Hey!_

_Forge: What about us?_

_Drake: Nahh, it's obvious who you two are._

_.Nargles: Hello everybody._

_RosaLily: LUNA!_

_Blaise: LOL!_

_Mia-Bella: Shut up Blaise. And I didn't think Luna would be old enough._

_Cissy: She isn't, but we wouldn't want her to feel left out!_

_Drake: MUM!_

_Blaise: *Wets himself*_

_RosaLily: Hermione, your boyfriend is gross._

_Mia-Bella: I know. I'm scared O.o_

_TheMightyDumbles: Everyone okay?_

_Iamactuallyacat: Yes Albus. Everyone seems to be fine._

_Cissy: MINNIE? AND DUMBLES?_

_Drake: This is embarrassing..._

_RosaLily: Lolz :p_

_Harry: Blackmail..._

_Gred: Good Idea-_

_Forge: Harry!_

_Drake: Oh bugger._

_Cissy: Language!_

_Drake: I hate you Harry._

_Harry: :D love you too!_

_RosaLily: No bruv. You cannot go crushin' on my man. It's wrong and perverted. _

_Mia-Bella: Okay. Now I'm PMSL!_

_iamKINGSLY!: ChILdreN are weIrd theSe daYS..._

_**OHHHH EMMMM GEEEE!**_

**I am x 1 millz sorry for not updating in like a month. Please forgive!**

**Kingsly writes all the letters in his name in capitals.**

**Did you like it? I think my writing has changed quite a bit. ILY all for waiting, and ILY all even more if you've been reading Slytherin Princess. I am concentratin on that, but now I've laid down ma big (hefty) plot for this, It should be easier for me to update.**

**PM/review any ideas, I'm open to opinons! Review and I'll give you big hugs ({})... Please *PuppyDogEyes* :)**


End file.
